


Realizing Fate

by dinui_parjai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: Good! Hask AU, Hask defects too, Identical Twins, M/M, One of Del’s older brothers is his twin fite me, Touch starved Hask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinui_parjai/pseuds/dinui_parjai
Summary: After deserting with his squad mates, Del was able to rescue his remaining brother from the Imperials as well.Hask has had his eye on the new Meeko brother. Only he isn’t quite sure why....
Relationships: Gideon Hask/Elias Meeko (OC), Iden Versio & Del Meeko





	Realizing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys seemed to like the little Hask/Elias cameo from my whumptober fic so here’s the oneshot that started it all from a few months ago and I’m being brave.
> 
> FYI Del is younger than Elias because he said he has two older brothers.

Hask hadn’t known Del was a twin, much less an identical one. Well, identical up until the point that Elias definitely weighed a bit more, but still looked just as in shape. He was also an inch or so shorter than his younger twin. 

But he was still taller than Hask.

And _just as handsome_ as Del. Maybe even more. Elias kept his hair curly instead of combing it out, and Hask wanted to risk running his hands through it. 

Elias had more laughter lines instead of stress lines, despite being a medic. He was also an adept pilot, trying to become on par with his brother the engineer.

But Hask didn’t focus on that too much. He focused on Elias as a person, and found how much… _different_ he was than the twin that shared all of his DNA. It may just have been the fact that Elias was more disciplined, and Hask appreciated the fact that Elias got tasks done and actually took his ADHD meds. That made it much easier to talk to him.

He could never talk to Del, and would never talk to Iden. He wouldn’t let himself be that vulnerable in front of them. He was supposed to be strong, second-in command-

But Elias’s smile alone could make him feel as if he had alcohol washing over him, calming him down. Even if it was Del’s smile, there was something about it that-

“Did you go out for a fly?” Hask asked Elias, walking into the hangar. It was late at night, Iden and Del had long since retired to sleep and the _Corvus_ was essentially a graveyard this late.

“I just wanted to see if I could fix her up without my brother’s help.” Elias patted the wing of the stolen TIE. “I think I did okay.”

His voice was the same as Del’s, down to the pitches of words. But there was something about the timbre of his voice. Hask would still pick it out correctly every time, from the hours they’d spent talking until they fell asleep in bunks across from each others. 

Hask wanted so desperately for Elias to ask him to come closer. He would, in an instant. But he would never move first. No, he would not be made a laughingstock for going after a _man_ who may not even _look at him romantically at all._

Hask had grown up in a sheltered household, a society frowning upon same-sex attraction. So he’d covered his up. Lied to himself, but never found satisfaction in anyone he’d met.

  
And then he’d become part of Inferno. And he’d naturally gravitated towards Del, who’s never returned his sentiment and chased after Iden instead.   
  


But then Del brought back his brother.

And Hask discovered that he was gay at the least, bi at the most.

But he was one hundred percent in love with Elias Meeko.

Did it stem from issues with his father? 

Possibly.

Did Hask care?

No.

“You’ve, uh-“ Hask pointed to Elias’s cheek. “You’ve got something on your-“ he pulled back and realized that Elias’s clothes were covered in engine grease. “Everywhere.”

Suddenly he was touching Elias’s face with his hand, trying to wipe the oil off of his face. It only smudged, and Hask’s thumb gently brushed the corner of Elias’s lip by accident.

Elias cursed under his breath. Hask saw him chase after his finger a bit, before closing his eyes and pulling back, pressing the back of his head to the TIE’s hull. 

“Did…” Hask cleared his throat.”Did that feel… good.”

“What?” Elias asked.

“When I touched your face. Did you… like it?”

“Yes.” Elias breathed. Hask reached out again, to the smudge that had formed. Elias made a noise and mouthed Hask’s finger, then looked at him with his dreamy green eyes. 

“ _Please_ ,.” He begged, quietly. “Can I kiss you?”

_Kriff._

_Kriff kriff kriff._

“I…” Hask didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to say no, but he didn’t know how to say yes. He felt Elias begin to fidget awkwardly as Hask’s hand trailed down his face, his neck, collarbone, down the panes of his chest. 

“What’s your first name?” Elias wondered, watching his hand. “You’ve never told me and I-“

“It’s Gideon.”

“Gideon.” Elias repeated, and Hask’s heart skipped a beat. It sounded so… 

He stiffened when Elias took his hand. 

“Relax, Gideon.” He said. “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to take your hand.” 

He did, and Hask felt the breath leave him as Elias linked their fingers, then lifted it to their line of sight. “That feels really good, doesn’t it?” 

Hask just nodded. That’s all he could do. He felt so out of his league. Out of control, but free. Free to make a choice. Make a move.

He snatched his hand back, and watched Elias’s face fall. But then- 

Hask pressed both thumbs to either side of Elias’s mouth and promptly kissed him.

Neither was sure who was making what noises, but Hask knew that Elias was making the moves, gripping his wrists with his hands, fighting for purchase on the ship he was pressed against. 

It was a good kiss. Hask tilted his head a bit, and Elias moaned against his mouth. _“Gideon.”_

_Kriff._

Arousal shot through both of them, and they kissed deeper. Elias pulled away, just slightly, and Hask let him. He, too, leaned away, but the taller man stopped him.

“I’m not done, I just wanted to look at you. You look so happy.” Elias touched Hask’s chin. “I’ve never seen you smile.”

“I’m not smiling.” Hask breathed, oddly defensive.

“Your eyes are.” Elias smiled, then, and then Hask was leaning in again, wanting more of this feeling. Elias’s hands splayed across his chest and fisted in his jacket as they kissed. 

“Oh, Gideon.” Elias breathed, kissing the corner of Hask’s mouth. His jawline. “You have a scar on your neck…”he murmured. He kissed it, and Hask gasped. His hands tightened on Elias’s sides. 

“Feel good?”

“Yeah.” Overcome with so many different types of heat, Hask unzipped his jacket. Elias watched, alarmed and fascinated as it fell. 

“Touch me.” Hask begged. “Please.” 

He didn’t need to tell Elias twice. His hands ran up and down Hask’s bare arms, then snuck under the hem of his shirt and he moaned a bit. 

“We should go back to the bunks if we’re going to do this.” 

At the implication, Hask froze again, and suddenly pulled away. 

“No, no!” Elias frantically tried to eat his words. He grabbed Hask’s arm. “ _No_ . Don’t leave, Gideon. Tell me what you want. Word for word. _Exactly_ what you want.”

“I want to go to the bunks.”

“Mm-hmm?”

“ _I want you to hold me.”_

“I will.” 

Hask didn’t reach for his hand, but Elias was still dragged along by some other force of attraction as he walked purposely for their shared room. Only now-

Elias watched, again, as Hask took off his jacket and his shirt. His muscles flexed, and he felt his legs go weak. Gideon was so _ripped,_ with muscles that Elias had only ever seen on his brother, Del. 

When Hask turned around expectantly, Elias took that as the cue to come forward and begin exploring some more. “Come here.” 

He wasn’t sure when Gideon fell asleep, but he did so with his head on Elias’s chest, right over his heart. Elias had his arms around Gideon’s back and held him close to him, rubbing a bit. 

When Gideon Hask awoke, he was still being held. 

He never wanted to get up.


End file.
